


My Girl TARDIS

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One always has to consider the possibility that the TARDIS knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith, thunderstorms.

The rain pours outside as Sarah leans against the open doorway of the TARDIS, protected from the moisture and mud as the streets outside line with people and umbrellas passing by. He's landed them at the end of an alleyway and assured her that no one will notice the giant police box nor will they care that she's standing in its doorway.

"So, where did you say we are, again?" She turns to look over her shoulder, her arms crossed as the Doctor moves around the console.

"Don't you recognize your own planet, Sarah?" He is not paying much attention to her as he flips several switches and grows frustrated with the response he's getting from his ship. He slams the console one time with his fist for good measure. "Oh, come on, I fixed your shields. You obviously can't be destabilizing. We've landed on a planet!"

"Maybe she doesn't like being rained on," Sarah says, much too cheerful for the Doctor's liking as she closes the door behind her and makes her way towards the center of the room. She touches the console and smiles. "I know I certainly don't."

The Doctor glares at her. "The TARDIS may be sentient, but it most certainly can handle a little moisture outside."

"Fine, suit yourself." Sarah threw up her hands for a second before hearing a good crack of thunder outside and touching the console when the lights began to flicker. "There, there, it's all right."

"You are coddling her." The Doctor's impatience was evident. "The TARDIS does not need to be coddled."

"Now I think you really have gone mad." Sarah laughs, holding one palm against her stomach as she continues to caress the side of the console. "Because what is it that you think you do when you think I'm asleep? You baby her!"

"Time Lords do not baby. It isn't how we do things," the Doctor says as another crack of thunder comes from outside and he caresses the console as his voice softens. "There, there, old girl. I've got you. It's all right."

Sarah raises her eyebrow, and the Doctor huffs. "Oh, be quiet."


End file.
